usrufandomcom-20200216-history
South Pole (Cyberia)
__NOEDITSECTION__ (~ }}km ) |population =Total Estimate: 74,248,200 Density: ~8,835/mi (~ }}/km ) |founded =November 1956 Year of 20XX |elevation =~9,301ft (~ }}m) |demonym = |time_zone =Kamchatka Time (UTC+12)}} The South Pole is a very large, major city within the Antarctic State, located at the South Pole of the Earth. It is the agriculture capital of the country, as it is home to Amundsen-Scott CMB, which has been made the base of operations for the ASC Department of Agriculture. History Early History The land of and around the South Pole was first physically claimed with permanent installation with the establishment of the Amundsen-Scott station by the United states in 1956. It was originally just a research mission for the US, but soon became a military outpost for various intelligence and communications operations, most of which was for the purpose of spying on the Soviet Union and their mines. Formation of Cyberia During the time of Cyberia's formation, there became apparent a dire need for a source of food for the population, due to outside supply from mother countries having been cut off. While external supply through international trade was useful, it did not satisfy the fledgling country leaders, and so there was a concerted effort to establish a means of agricultural production in the absence of soil. This effort was focused in the captured base of Amundsen-Scott, transforming it into a large agricultural building built for making and storing rations for all inhabitants. The Amundsen-Scott base gradually grew into a military base itself, with the administration of the Department of Agriculture being its authority. Economy The corporate and governmental economy of the South Pole is focused largely around foodmaking of all kinds as well as the inspection and sale of said foods to the public. This also includes pharmaceutical pursuits. Agriculture Being the center of operations for the Department of Agriculture, the South Pole is self-sustaining in its research and production of food products of many kinds. It is home to many extremely wide and long buildings of multiple stories that grow crops, and countless smaller buildings that process harvested crops in a variety of ways. Pre-made and packaged products are shipped to other cities as either rations to be stored for later use or as perishables to be eaten in a relatively shorter amount of time. Points of Interest Amundsen-Scott CMB The Amundsen-Scott CMB (Cyberian Military Base) remains in control of the majority of the country's largest agricultural buildings, constantly hard at work supplying raw food material for consumption or further processing. Amundsen-Scott is also home to the government's agricultural research and development division, in which new and/or improved food products are theorized and extensively studied upon. It is thanks to this particular R&D division that a vast array of synthetic yet nutritious and flavorful food products are available to the general public as manufactured by private companies in wide price ranges. Frigid Climate The outskirts of the South Pole are one of the coldest places on Earth, with temperatures ranging between -28.4 C ( F) and -59.8 C ( F) throughout the year. The latter can and will cause frostbite in unprotected, non-furred people within thirty seconds. Polar Night & Midnight Sun :See Also: Polar Night, Midnight Sun The South Pole, like most Cyberian cities, experiences polar night in the winter months (roughly November through February), and midnight sun in the summer months (roughly March through September). That is, the cities annually experience periods of 24 hour days with the sun above the horizon, and 24 hour nights with the sun below the horizon and the sky dark. Category:Locations Category:Cyberian Cities